Dysfunctional
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: Miku's parents fight alot, Miku believes it is all her fault so she runs away and tries to kill herself. But she is confronted by her older self and is taught about that a dysfunctional reality is better than living a lie. One-shot, rated T just to be safe.


**Well I haft to move my old documents and pictures to my new computer now that it is working but my old computer is being a but and I don't want to re-write chapters that I have already written so no updates until I get all this shit figured out.**

**Here is a one-shot to hold you all over.**

**Little Miku's pov**

I was almost asleep when I heard our front door unlock.

Daddy was home!

I got out of bed and peered out my doorway as I listed to what mommy and daddy had to say.

"Why were you home late, Leon dear?" asked mommy with a scary angry expression on her face.

"Sorry I haft to work to make money for us to live, you could try getting a job too," said daddy.

"Raising our child on my own is a job on it's own," mommy said.

"Can't be that hard," daddy said.

"Said the man that only changed one of her dippers," said mommy.

"I don't need your attitude Lola," daddy responded as he sat in a chair.

"I understand work is important but Miku kept asking me where you were and she kept waiting for you," mother said.

"Why isn't she in bed so early, it's only 7," father said.

"She has a fever, you would know this if you around more," mother said.

"I had to leave early for a meeting this morning and you knew that!" Father said standing up.

"THOSE MEETING ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR FAMILY!"

"WE WOULD HAVE NO FAMILY WITHOUT MY JOB!"

"WE DON'T NEED MONEY TO BE A FAMILY!"

"BITCH YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

The sound of a smack filled the air as both my mother and I started to cry.

her face had been marked red by my fathers palm and in a fuss he walked out of the room.

on the way to mommy and daddy's bed room he accidentally knocked me down to the ground.

I heard mommy sobbing loudly, she didn't notice me but I tried to go and comfort her.

She soon noticed me, she looked at me with a scary look on her face.

"This is your fault you know," she muttered.

What?

"Just leave!" she yelled.

A fit of sobs overcame her again and with more tears escaping my eyes I run back to my room.

I lock my door and cry some more as my back slides down the door.

Mommy and daddy don't care about me anymore, I'm a bad child that makes them angry.

I go to my desk and get a piece of paper. I write a note explaining that I will be leaving so they can be happy.

I grab my teddy bear and my favorite photo of Mommy, Daddy and me on my birthday last year.

I unlock the window and crawl out and head towards my favorite park.

Tears have stained my check by the time I get to the park.

I get on the swings and start to sing my favorite song to my teddy bear as I hear a small wail of pain by the slide

"Daddy! Len pushed me off!" said a little blonde girl as she started to cry.

"You weren't going down, how was I supposed to know I would fall of the side?" asked the little blonde boy as he slide down the slide.

"Are you okay Rin? Is anything broken?" asked a blonde woman in panic.

"Nothings broken but I scrapped my knee," said the little blonde girl in-between sobs.

"Let's get you home then so we can get a nice big bandage for it," said a blonde man with a smile on his face.

"But first, Len apologize to your sister," said the blonde woman.

"I'm sorry Rin," he said as he approached his sister.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," said the boy.

The little blonde girl smiled and jumped up to hug the boy.  
>"It's okay Lenny-kun!" she said.<p>

"Don't call me that!" he yelled back.

"Lenny-kun! Lenny-Kun!" the little girl sang as she started to run around.

"Come on you two let's go home!" said the blonde woman.

"Rin want me to piggyback you home?" asked the blonde man.

"YEAH!" said the little blonde girl as she jumped on his back.

"I want to be picked up too!" whined the little blonde boy.

"Your sisters only gets to be picked up because YOU hurt her," said the blonde woman.

"Fair enough," said the little boy.

The picture perfect happy family started to laugh as they walked off.

my teddy bear started to become wet as more tears fell from my eyes.

I got up from my seat and headed to the river, it was now dark outside.

I looked at the river and I gently placed my teddy bear in the grass, he can't go with me.

I grasp the picture of my happy family that I held in my hand. I'm going to a place where we can play forever.

But first I'll go for a swim, if I don't know how.

_When I wake up again there is a sign that says life or death, I must choose the path._

_In death my parents wait for me, they call for me with smiles on their faces._

_"They aren't real."_

_I turn to life where a girl who looks just like me stands. She may look like me but she is older, almost like an adult._

_"If you go to them you will never see your real parents again," says the girl._

_"But my real parents hate me, I make them angry," I told her._

_"No you don't," says the girl._

_"Yes they do, mommy even told me! She even said so!" I said._

_"I should die along with my parents relationship!" I yelled. As I looked down to the ground I start to cry._

_I was soon met by a warm embrace, the girl was hugging me._

_"It's okay, you can cry, please let it out," she said._

_I cried my eyes out, I cried until I couldn't cry anymore._

_She soon let go of me._

_"Want to know what will happen if you live?" Asked the girl._

_I nodded my head yes._

_"You will graduate high school, you become a music teacher since music is your passion, you inspire others. You'll get married and have a beautiful son. Sure you and your husband will fight every so often but fights are okay, you still love each other, and so do your parents," she said._

_I thought about this life, I wanted to be a pop star, not a teacher. I hate fighting and I wanted a daughter. But real life is better than a lie._

_"Lets go back," I told her._

_She smiled and took my small hand as we went down the right path._

"Miku! Miku!"

I slowly open my eyes to see mommy and daddy crying.

I sat up a little but daddy made me lay down again.

"What… happened?" I asked.

"We found your note and came running after you and we found your teddy bear by the river and when we couldn't find you near so your father jumped into the water just in time to save you," said mommy.

I jumped up and hugged them.

"I'm so sorry for running away!" I said crying.

"We're just glad your okay!" said daddy.

"And I'm sorry about what I said, it wasn't true," said mommy.

"It's okay, let's just go home," I said.

We all got off the grass and I soon realized something.

"My photo!" I said looking around.

I looked out into the river and I saw my older self standing on the water, she pointed behind me.

Daddy held a wet picture in his hands.

"You were holding tightly onto it when I found you," said Daddy.

I grabbed it and looked at it, then I ripped it in half and threw it into the river.

"Why did you do that?" asked mommy.

"It was a lie anyway," I said.

my parents were just confused.

"Daddy? Can I have a piggyback ride home?" I asked him.

"Of course sweetie," he said with a smile.

I jumped onto his back and together as a dysfunctional family we started to head home.

**I hope this was good enough, also pages doesn't tell you how many words you are write nor does it automatically capitalize things for you so there may be mistakes.**

**Also if anyone was wondering Rinto and Lenka were Rin and Len's parents, Miku got married to Kaito and I guess their son is Mikuo, it would have been Kaiko if I said daughter.**

**anyway please review if you liked it!**


End file.
